Her Golden Angel
by xxLunaTerraxx
Summary: Okami Amaterasu thinks about her past adventures with Issun and her encounter with her golden angel.


**Authors Notation: **I would say this is a one-shot, but it's more of a multi-chapter that my muse squeezed into a one-shot. Emphasis on squeezed. I don't know if you could tell, but I planned on writing little shorts for all of Amaterasu's and Issun's encounters with Waka, but after Sei-an I just decided to condense the rest into Ammy's thoughts since it was already long as hell. *blah!*

Anyway I just spent 82 hours on Okami and I think it's safe to say the game is fucking awesome! Granted I think they could of spent waaaaay more time getting the bugs out of the wii brush strokes but whatev.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own, wish I did caaaause the sequel for the DS would be coming out a lot sooner that late 2011 damn it.

**Her Golden Angel**

Amaterasu watched as the Celestial Plains slowly came into view. The ride had been surprisingly smooth considering they were piloting an ark that was over 100 years old. Well, actually she wasn't piloting, she was just sitting there watching the scenery go by. It wasn't that spending all that time with Issun had made her lazy, paws just weren't that great for steering.

Issun...Ammy hung her head and let out a soft whine at the thought of her best friend. She really wished he could of come with her, but it really was an impossible wish. She was a god and Issun a poncle. Besides, she couldn't very well ask for him to leave his family behind and Issun had to take his place as her Celestial Envoy. This alone prevented him from coming as his job now was to spread the word of the gods all over Nippon.

A soft hand ran through Amaterasu's fur, snapping her out of her depressing trance. Her charcoal eyes came now to rest on the face of her new companion, confidant and friend, Waka. His soft smile made her heart race as she returned it with a smile of her own. Well, what she hoped looked like a smile anyway. It was hard to portray any facial expression besides snarling when you were a wolf.

Amaterasu chuckled in her head as she thought back to her and Issun's encounters with Waka during their adventures. Issun had immediately taken to hating Waka and the air he breathed and, if Ammy wanted to be truthful with herself, she kinda shared the same feelings about Waka at first.

0000000000000

_Amaterasu and Issun looked on in confusion at the flamboyant man who sat perched in the tall trees of Agata Forest. They had just revived another Guardian Sapling and were on their way back to visit Sakuya again when their progress was stopped by this mysterious man._

"_What the hell is up with THAT guy?" Issun cocked his head to the side, confusion still evident on his small features._

_The man seemed to mirror Issun's movements before he spoke. "That crimson shading and Divine Instrument on your back...you look weird but I reckon you pack a punch baby."_

_Issun could feel his blood start to boil. There was just something about this Waka character that pissed him off. "Bah! You think you're so special way up there? Why don't you come down here and talk face to-" Suddenly Issun stopped in his bouncing as the prophets words actually sunk in. Could he actually see Ammy's true form?_

_They both watched as Waka, in a shower of sparkling light, went from the tree branch he was sitting on to standing upon the waters surface like it was solid ground. Ammy's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in awe at such a display. For some reason this only seemed to piss Issun off even more._

_Ammy's trance was soon broken though as Waka then proceeded to brandish his swords at them. Ammy leaped backwards away from the man, baring her teeth as snarls escaped her lips. Issun looked down at her from his spot upon her head._

"_Ammy? You getting all worked up again?"_

_If she wasn't so focused on the man in front of her she would of rolled her eyes at Issun's question. Of course she was! She wasn't going to stand for anyone attacking her or Issun!_

0000000000000_  
_

_Amaterasu and Issun watched as Waka, once again, descended upon them, this time from a cliff in Taka Pass. Amaterasu left no time in portraying how she felt about the half-baked prophet showing his face again by snarling and baring her sharp teeth. Issun, though pleased with Ammy's reaction, mimicked her anger by bouncing up and down in a rage._

_Waka merely smiled as he flipped his, what was thought to be his hair at the time, back over his sholder. "Long time no see. Did you enjoy the little log ride I prophesized?"_

_Ammy was speechless. HE caused that log to go barreling down that river? Not only did he put her and Issun's lives in danger, but Suzano and that little Korkari boy's too! Ammy lowered her body to the ground as growls mixed with her snarls. She would never forgive him for that!_

_Issun seemed to read Ammy's mind for he voiced exactly what she could not. "Why you! You were behind that near disaster?"_

_For a moment, Waka seemed hurt but quickly covered it with one of his innocent smiles. " Moi? Of course not. I just had a fleeting glimpse of your future. You see, I have the power to see that which is yet to come, even if it were something you'd rather not know..."_

_For a moment Ammy stopped growling and really looked at the young man in front of her. Waka had been giving off vibes of nothing but trouble and mischief so far. Now though, he seemed to have dropped his guard and was giving off a different vibe. Sadness, worry and...self blame? Ammy cocked her head. Just who was this Waka? _

_Issun though continued to bounce ferociously atop Amaterasu's head. "Some prophet you are! If you're so great, then how come ya didn't predict Orochi's return?"_

_Waka continued to stay very still and silent, as if he was off in another world separate from theirs. Something seemed to bring him back though, for a sly smile soon graced his pretty features. "Excusez-moi? Did you say something my little bouncing friend?"_

_Issun's little body seemed almost unable to contain his anger for he shook violently as he started to wave around his sword, Denkomaru. _

_Waka continued talking as if Issun wasn't even there. "By the way, I saw your battle with the spider lady. A rather clumsy attempt I must say. I mean, how could a washed up old wolf like you possibly expect to save the world? It's ridiculous!"_

_Issun couldn't take it anymore. He jumped off Ammy's head and bounced toward the prophet, sword drawn for battle. "You were spying on our battle? And it never crossed your mind to help out?"_

_As much as Ammy didn't want to admit it, Issun was right. How could Waka just sit there and watch her and Issun fight for their life and not help? Amaterasu slowly felt her anger coming back. What normal human being could do such a thing? He was going to pay!_

0000000000000_  
_

"_I knew you'd come Amaterasu. I take it you enjoyed your rendezvous with the sacrificial girl, eh?"_

_Amaterasu, Issun and Kushi stood in front of the Moon Cave, Orochi's headquarters. Ammy was somewhat surprised to see Waka waiting for them. She was sure his plans were to head on ahead of them and destroy Orochi himself._

_Issun, of course, wasn't in the mood for his small talk. "None of your business ya half-backed prophet!"_

_Ammy watched as Waka ignored Issun's outburst and proceeded to break the evil seal over the entrance to Orochi's cave. Along with the fabled Serpent Crystal, Waka brought out his flute and proceeded to play a haunting, yet beautiful melody. Ammy closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. He played the same tune the past two times he showed himself to them, but Ammy had been so absorbed in her anger that she never actually paid it any attention til now. It was a tune that she wouldn't mind hearing often._

_The Serpent Crystal seemed to suck the evil force, blocking the entrance to the cave, inside itself before the crystal itself vanished. Waka then turned to look at the three of them with a somber gaze. "Well, the Moon Cave is now open. You've played your part. Now leave the rest to me Amaterasu."_

_What? Did Waka actually expect Ammy to let him go and face Orochi all by himself? Doing so would be like signing Waka's death warrant and there was no way Ammy was going to let anyone die, even him._

_Before any movement could be made though, Orochi's heads sprouted forth from the depths of the cave, snatching Kushi up into one of its saliva dripping mouths. During the confusion, the barrier reassembled itself, forcing Amaterasu and Issun into the mouth of the cave. Wakka though had somehow managed to put himself on the safe side of the barrier during Orochi's attack._

_Issun bounced toward the barrier flailing his little arms around wildly. "Why you! What's the meaning of this?"_

_Waka looked at him in confusion. "Meaning?"_

_Issun heaved a heavy sigh."Dang it. Looks like we've been set up again Ammy." For once Issun just wasn't in the mood to spar words with Waka. His mind was just too preoccupied with sweet Kushi's life right now._

_Ammy looked down at Issun while he mumbled on to himself. Granted it did seem kinda odd that they were on the inside and Waka was on the outside when, only shortly before, Waka was so hellbent on going in alone, though she found herself not angry with him. After all, she preferred it this way. She looked up and locked eyes with Waka for a moment. Because this way he was protected from throwing his life away._

0000000000000_  
_

_Amaterasu's eyes hurt from all the squinting but it was really hard to see where she was going in all this stifling mist, even with Issun barking directions. She wasn't exactly sure where this green mist was coming from, but both her and Issun were pretty sure the source was somewhere in Sei-an City's Aristocrat district._

"_Well, well...look what the cat dragged in. What took you so long ma chérie?"_

_Ammy skidded to a screeching halt on the bridge separating the Commoners and Aristocrat districts. She had almost ran headfirst into Waka and, if he hadn't have made himself know, she was sure they'd be a big heap on the ground right about now._

_Why did that thought almost make her want to go red in the face?_

_Issun looked like he was doing his best impression of someone who just threw up in their mouth. "Ack...not you again..."_

_Waka just tilted his head to the side and smiled. Not one of those cocky, sly smiles Ammy was used to seeing, but an actual amused, happy smile. This was certainly out of character for him. She could grow to like this._

_Issun seemed to gain some of his composure back and broke the comfortable silence, well comfortable for Ammy and Waka anyway. "There's no way you can fool us! We're not going to forget what you did to us back at Orochi's cave!" Issun paused for a moment, like he was considering something. "And why do you keep following us!"_

_Waka only smiled as he seemed to brush Issun's outbursts off. He slowly began sauntering toward them. "Excusez-moi, but I have no time, or desire, to follow you around." He then proceeded to kneel down and cup Amaterasu's chin in his hand. Was it Ammy's imagination or did he put strong emphasis on the word "you"?_

_Waka removed his hand and stood back up. "Anyway, I'm busy looking for something..."_

_Issun proceeded to laugh out loud at the prophets statement. "Ha! Some prophet you are. Shouldn't you already know where to look?" Issun's laughter soon caused him to roll off Ammy's head and onto the bridge._

_Waka actually looked somewhat irritated at Issun, but it soon turned into a look of frustration that seemed to be directed only at himself. " Well, perhaps "look" isn't the right word. I already KNOW where it is. It's just..." Waka's brows furrowed, "getting there is proving to be a bit of a problem." Waka suddenly winked at Ammy and let loose, what sounded almost like, a small giggle. "Suffice to say, I want it quick and easy!"_

_Issun suddenly popped up from his home on the ground, wet tears still caressing his cheeks from his belly laughter. "Wait a sec...Don't tell me you're behind this funky mist! Is this part of your plan to...conquer the city and take over the world?"_

_Ammy had to use every ounce of will power she had to stop herself from falling over. Was Issun serious? Granted yes Waka did attack them without provocation in Agata Forest and then again in Taka Pass. He also didn't help them when they were fighting Spider Queen, thinking back on it Ammy was kinda glad though, and he may have had something_ _to do with that log incident, though Ammy was pretty sure at this point he had nothing to do with that, but world domination? Seemed kinda a stretch to her..._

0000000000000_  
_

It was from that moment on that Amaterasu had discovered her anger toward Waka was nothing more that a manifestation of Issun's own anger, not her own. They had run into Waka a few more times after that and Ammy actually took the time to actually listen and appreciate him for who he was, even if she didn't know his full story at the time.

They had run into him again shortly after that last encounter, except now outside Sei-an City along Ryoshima Coast. He had told them that he had wanted to wait for them, but could not bare to see Ryoshima suffer any longer under its evil curse and revived the Guardian Sapling himself. Issun, of course, was angry at Waka for taking the glory for himself but Ammy couldn't help but smile at Waka in this new light. Plus, he was very attractive with sakura blossoms as a back drop.

They met again deep in the forest of Yoshpet in the valley of Kamui. Issun spatted off some nonsense about Waka planning on killing her and taking her place in the heavens. Ammy couldn't help but roll her eyes at that one, causing Waka to chuckle lightly, which only served to piss Issun off even more.

Waka had comforted her, if only for a short time, when she had to leave Issun behind to go fight Yami alone on the Ark of Yamato. She somehow knew she'd never see him again and shed many tears though Waka was there to wipe them away. She had cried even harder later when she thought Waka dead from Yami's attack. She remembered screaming to herself it should have been her instead since Yami had been aiming for her, and would have hit her if Waka hadn't used his body to shield her.

All of it seemed like ages ago and now here they both were on their way to bring life back to the Celestial Plains. Ammy pushed her nose up against the glass, her breath fogging the area around her face, as the island got even closer. She quickly removed herself from the glass and could feel her fur around her cheeks heat up slightly when she heard Waka laugh beside her. She couldn't blame him, she must of looked quite silly.

Slowly she turned her head and found his sky-blue eyes staring into the black depths of her own. As if reading her thoughts he put his arms lovingly around her and told her he would never leave.

She smiled and, looking at the Celestial Plain which was now upon them, looked forward to her new adventure.

0000000000000

I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I did, what with staying up til 6:30 in the morning finishing it. lol! *dies*

You know, I didn't think I would find any pairings in this game but after playing the game and, specifically at the end when Ammy pretty much jumps on Waka and licks him to death, I have to say Waka/Ammy canon bitches! 8D *looks around at the people staring* Ahmmm...

Please comment/review! I give you internet cookies! *big puppy dog anime eyes*


End file.
